


Seducing the Younger Couple

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [25]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping into bed right after proclaiming his intentions to their Mastermind and Grifter may not have been the most well laid plans, but who was Eliot Spencer to turn down such an opportunity?</p><p>Even if in the morning he had to be sure they both knew what he meant by his declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Younger Couple

He never thought he would find himself in such a situation. He was the wayward Casanova, the man that no one could claim to have him for long. His longest romance had been with Aimee, but the team knew how that had ended. She had left him for another man, one that had been there while he had been across the world, fighting for a country that would eventually leave him behind.

 

Always faithful, but the promise only goes one way. He gave the promise to both country and her, and both of them had let him down.

 

It was only lately that he’d begun to realize that he could make that promise to two others. Just two people, and they were worthy of a promise till his dying day. They were, and he told them that, but also to Sophie. She got his hidden message, but the two younger members didn’t get it.

 

They dragged him back to their bed and did the same things that they always did after a job well done. This time, they were rejoicing in the fact that they were together. The couple and their protector.

 

Like usual, he was the first one out of bed in the morning. What was unusual, was that he was going to make their favorites, no matter how disgusting he thought they were. Not them, but their favorite breakfast foods.

 

He had the table set long before Parker stumbled out wearing just one of his shorts and a pair of Hardison’s boxers. “Hey.” He called to her, even as she grumbled out something that sounded faintly like “Meh” before making her way over to the table to dig into the pancakes on the table.

 

It was a few moments before Hardison came in, too. He stubbed his toe on something if his yelp was any indication. Hardison was always a bit clumsy, and being sleepy didn’t help his natural tendency. It was cute, in a way, that even though he was the top of his field, Hardison would trip over his own feet if they weren’t there to remind him to look.

 

They had to remind him to sleep, but that was sematics.

 

Parker had a habit of forgetting to eat food that was actually healthy. So did Hardison. But Eliot was there to watch their health and their bodies.

 

Hardison was digging into the food, but Eliot didn’t touch a bite of it. He needed to have his stomach empty for what was going to come next.

 

“You two know what my promise meant, right?” Eliot had to ask while they both had their mouths full, just to prolong the inevitable.

 

Hardison was confused, but Parker was nodding, and talking around a mouthful of food, “Yep, you are with us forever. Just like we are with you.”

 

Eliot held back his gag reflex to bend over and kiss each one of them on the cheek. “Yeah. Till my dying die, sweethearts.”


End file.
